Podsumowanie IV: Kto powinien wygrać?
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 24 Studio Podsumowania, Toronto Witać Jamesa i Judy siedzących na sofie. James: 'Witajcie Kochani fani Totalnej Porażki! :D Ja jestem James! '''Judy: '''A ja Judy! Brawa! '''James: '''Już coraz bliżej wielkiego finału!!! Muszę przyznać, że sam jestem ciekawy :) '''Judy: '''Jak i ja! ;D Została najlepsza trójka, których dzieli tyle... od zwycięstwa! :) '''James: '''Mamy na myśli mianowicie... ... ... ..Twardego i nieustraszonego Thomasa!!! ... ... ..Słodką i waleczną Sierrę!!! A także... ... ... ..Pomocnego i odważnego Severina!!! '''Judy: '''Tak jest! Jednak ktoś z nich odpadnie i nie weźmie udziału w finale. Kto to będzie? Ciekawe. :) Powitanie uczestników '''James: '''Szybko porozmawiamy sobie z tymi co zostali wyeliminowani w odcinkach 19-23, po czym przejdziemy do walki o ułatwienie wyzwania półfinałowego. '''Judy: '''Wyeliminowani zawodnicy będą mogli ułatwić zadanie swojemu faworytowi, ale o tym później ;) '''James: '''Zapraszamy... do nas Emily, Tatianę, Kingę, Muriel i Patricka!!! Cała piątka usiadła na wielkiej kanapie. '''Judy: '''Witam Was! Naprawdę daleko zaszliście, duży szacunek, ale ta trójka była lepsza! '''Patrick: '''Przyznaję, że tak. Bardzo głupio mi, bo chciałem się bawić w manipulatora... i dostałem za to nauczkę. '''James: '''Emily, jak ci się podobało na Syberii? '''Emily: '''Zimno i mroźno, więc dobrze, że mnie już tam nie ma <3 '''James: '''Jesteś zadowolona ze swojego występu? '''Emily: '''Poszło mi nieźle. W PPB odpadłam dość szybko, więc dobrze mi poszło. '''James: '''Nie czujesz urazy do innych, że na ciebie głosowali? '''Emily: '''Hm... '''Kinga: '''Patrick zdobył nietykalność to trzeba było na kogoś głosować i padło na Emily. '''Patrick: '''Choć przyznajcie, że mój występ był fajny? ;) '''Wszyscy: '''NIE!!! '''Patrick: '''Czemu? '''Tatiana: '''Doszedłeś tak daleko tylko dzięki szczęściu. Twój występ był tak przereklamowany, bo szkoda gadać. Jedyny twój plus to eliminacja Andreasa, a poza tym... byłeś nikim! :) '''Judy: '''Tatiana, jak rozwiązana sprawa z chłopakiem z wakacji? :) '''Tatiana: '''Rozwiązana! :) On znalazł sobie inną ofiarę, którą jego rodzice zmusili, więc jestem wolna od nich. '''Muriel: '''I prawidłowo! Nie będą cię dziady zmuszać... nicponie jedne ;-; '''Tatiana: '''Dokładnie proszę pani. '''Judy: '''Jakieś plany na przyszłość z Thomasem? '''Tatiana: '''Heh xD Przeprowadzić się i założyć rodzinę. :) '''Judy: 'Życzę wam tego. :) 'Kinga: '''Ja również :) '''James: '''Kingo, Szef wrócił do programu, jakie pierwsze wrażenia? :) '''Kinga: '''To był szok, ale fajnie... Tylko szkoda, że na końcówkę :/ '''James: '''Ta. '''Muriel: '''Na żywo wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej :) '''Patrick: '''Weź przestań :P '''James: '''I jak tam twoja książka? '''Judy: '''Tekst do piosenki* :P '''James: '''Ta, tekst do piosenki? '''Kinga: '''Jeszcze nie jest gotowy. Planuję jednak dłuższy xD '''James: '''Spoko. '''Judy: '''Muriel, jak rywalizacja w gronie młodszych? ;) '''Muriel: '''Bardzo fajna. Cel minimum osiągnięty. Będę mile wspominać ten występ :) '''Judy: '''Co pani się najbardziej podobało na Syberii? '''Muriel: '''Sam udział w nim! Bardzo się ucieszyłam, jak wygrałam dwa razy wyzwanie dla drużyny i z nawiązanych przyjaźni. '''Judy: '''Fakt, przyjaźń jest, jak skarb :) '''James: '''Patrick, zadam ci tylko jedno pytanie... Jak byś dostał drugą szansę to jakbyś ją wykorzystał? '''Patrick: '''Na pewno nie szukałbym wrogów na własne życzenie. Działałbym fair, ale co ja będę gadał, jak i tak jej nie dostanę! :P '''James: '''Cóż, sam się o to prosiłeś. '''Judy: '''Za chwilę byli uczestnicy będą mogli pomóc swojemu finaliście. Dodam tylko, że zarówno dziś, jak i podczas wielkiego finału zabraknie Nicholasa i Andreasa. '''James: '''Tak, to były te złe informacje... '''Emily: '''Nie powiedziałabym xD '''James: '''Tak czy inaczej teraz czas na... To musiało zaboleć!!! ;) To musiało zaboleć Zostają pokazane sceny, które nie weszły do SPB. ''Thomas wyrwał drzewo wraz z korzeniami i walnął nim Patricka. Chris w roli przedskoczka zakończył skok upadkiem. Patrick podczas latania balonem zapatrzył się w dół. Co sprawiło, że stracił równowagę, wypadł z balonu i walnął o ziemię. Śmiech! 'James: '''Heh, śmieszne! xD '''Patrick: '''Wcale, że nie... :/ '''Judy: '''Za chwilę wracamy <3 Wyzwanie Wyeliminowani zawodnicy usiedli na trybułach pod zdjęciem półfinalisty, któremu kibicują. '''Team Severina: '''DJ, Tina, Emily, Julia '''Team Sierry: '''Manuela, Barbie, Ben, Markus, Kinga, Muriel '''Team Thomasa: '''Isabella, Fatih, Gregor, Tatiana, Patrick '''James: '''Czas na wyzwanie. Zwycięzca wygra dla swojego faworyta... "+5 punktów", które zostaną dopisane waszemu faworytowi podczas półfinałowego konkursu muzycznego ;) '''Tina: '''Tylko tyle!? Przecież to w sumie nie wiele pomoże, jak uczestnik i tak np. śpiewać nie umie :P Już sprzęt muzyczny byłby w tej sytuacji lepszy! ;) '''Ben: '''Trochę racji w tym jest! '''Judy: '''Chcieliśmy, ale Chris się uparł, więc pozostało "+5 punktów". :/ '''James: '''Do wyzwania wystawicie tylko jednego członka, który będzie walczyć o ułatwienie dla swojego faworyta! '''Judy: '''Dokładnie. Jednak najpierw podajecie osobę was reprezentującą, a potem my podamy zasady wyzwania. '''Fatih: '''Dlaczego właściwie w taki sposób? '''James: '''Chris kazał :/ '''Judy: '''Nom. To chwilka na wasze narady ;) Drużyny zaczęły się naradzać. '''Team Severina: '''Julia! '''Julia: '''Zdecydowanie na mnie postawili <3 Załatwię ci to Severin ;* '''Team Sierry: '''Kinga! '''Kinga: '''Postaram się jej nie zawieść i dzięki za zaufanie drużyno! '''Team Thomasa: '''Tatiana! '''Gregor: '''Wybór mógł być tylko taki :P '''Tatiana: '''Dziękuję <3 '''James: '''W takim razie zapraszam do wyzwania! :) ... '''Judy: '''Dziewczyny waszym wyzwaniem jest wykonane jak najwięcej serwów z najszybszego automatu do piłeczek tenisowych - Macie po 5 szans (5 rund), czyli maksymalnie możecie zdobyć 5 punktów. Wygra osoba, która odbije najwięcej razy. '''James: '''W przypadku remisu zwycięzcę wyłoni dodatkowa runda. Choć zobaczymy, jak wam pójdzie teraz ;) '''Tina: '''Czemu nie możecie się postarać!? To ma być wyzwanie na taką okazję? Nie dość, że nie ma klimatu Syberii to jeszcze jest banalne... :P '''James: '''Chcesz się przekonać co potrafi ta maszyna do serwów? '''Tina: '''Nie, dziękuję! :P '''Julia: '''To kto zaczyna? '''Judy: '''Ty, 1 runda zaczyna się już teraz ;) Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Ona się przygotowała. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę, która trafiła Julię twarz. '''Julia: '''Au... Faktycznie najszybszy! '''Judy: '''Nom. :) Teraz Kinga! Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. A ona nie wcelowała w nią. '''Kinga: '''Blisko! xD '''Julia: '''No byłaś bardzo blisko muszę przyznać :) '''Judy: '''Tatiana, teraz ty! '''Tatiana: '''Dobra, może mi się uda xD Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I wykonała serw. BRAWO!!! '''Tatiana: '''Tak! '''Judy: '''1-0-0 dla... Tatiany (czyli Teamu Thomasa)! '''Team Thomasa: '''I oto chodzi! ... '''James: '''Czas na rundę drugą! Julia, gotowa? '''Julia: '''Dla Severina zawsze jestem gotowa ;) '''James: '''Zobaczymy. Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I wykonała serw. BRAWA!!! '''James: '''Dobrze! '''Julia: '''Teraz powinni iść mi, jak z górki :) '''James: '''Może tak będzie, ale najpierw... Kinga! '''Kinga: 'Ćwiczyłam boks, a nie tenisa, ale może tym razem pójdzie lepiej xD Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I spudłowała. 'Kinga: '''Nich to! :( To już drugi raz... '''Team Sierry: '''Nie poddawaj się! '''Kinga: '''Nie mam zamiaru xD '''James: '''Tatiana, kolej na ciebie! '''Tatiana: '''Trzymajcie kciuki :) Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I wykonała serw. BRAWA!!! '''Tatiana: '''Jeszcze macie szanse dziewczyny. :) '''Julia i Kinga: '''Dzięki! '''James: '''1-0-2 (wciąż dla Teamu Thomasa)! '''Judy: '''Pora na rundę trzecią ;) ... '''Julia: '''Może teraz zmienicie kolejność? '''Tina: '''Właśnie! To nie fair, by Julia ciągle szła na pierwszy ogień. '''Judy: '''Dlatego teraz zaczniemy od Tatiany, a skończymy na Julii. ;) '''Tatiana: '''W sumie obojętne jest to dla mnie, która jestem :) Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I piłeczka przeleciała jej nad głową. '''Tatiana: '''I gdzie ona jest? xD Odwróciła się. '''Tatiana: '''Aha! Nawet jej nie zauważyłam xD '''Team Thomasa: ':( '''Judy: '''Kingo, strzel coś :/ '''Kinga: '''Spróbuję. Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. Kinga zamachnęła się, ale jej znikła z oczu. '''Kinga: '''Jednak nie dam rady drużyno! :/ '''Drużyna Sierry: '''Eh... '''Kinga: '''Ale ona i tak sobie poradzi. Mimo wszystko. Kinga dołączyła do reszty. '''Judy: '''Kinga, ale jeszcze miałaś szanse. '''Kinga: '''Niewielkie miałam. Po prostu nie byłam gotowa :/ '''Ben: '''Rozumiemy. '''Judy: '''Julia, teraz twoja kolej! '''Julia: '''Dobra. Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I wykonała serw. '''Julia: '''I jest! BRAWA!!! '''Team Severin: '''Tak!!! '''Judy: '''Kinga zrezygnowała z wyzwania, a szkoda... 2-2 (Między teamem Thomasa i Severina). '''James: '''A teraz szybka runda czwarta na orientację! :) ... Automat wystrzelił na raz dwie piłeczki, które kierowały się w kierunku Julii i Tatiany. Obydwie się zorientowały i wykonały serw. '''James: '''3-3! BRAWA!!! ... '''Judy: '''Dziewczyny, czas na ostatnią rundę! Kto trafi ten... wygra nagrodę dla swojego faworyta. :) Która chce zaczynać? '''Tatiana: '''Ja mogę ;) '''Julia: '''Powodzenia. '''Tatiana: '''Spk. Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I nie trafiła w piłkę. '''Team Thomasa: '''Oj! :( '''Tatiana: '''Niech to szlag... '''Judy: '''Jeszcze masz szansę Tat. Jeśli Jula nie trafi będzie dodatkowa runda. '''Julia: '''Dobra... Julia starała się skupić. Podeszła naprzeciwko automatu. Przygotowała się. Automat wystrzelił piłeczkę. I wykonała serw. '''Team Severina: '''JUHU!!! '''Judy: '''A więc mamy zwycięzcę! :) '''James: '''Dodatkowe 5 punktów półfinałowym koncercie muzycznym będzie miał Severin. '''Julia: '''Super <3 '''Tatiana: '''Cóż, gratuluję! :) '''Julia: '''Dzięki. BRAWA!!! '''James: '''A my żegnamy się z wami! '''Judy: '''Jednak nie zupełnie, bo razem z wyeliminowanymi uczestnikami pojawimy się w finale. To właśnie oni wybiorą zwycięzcę Syberii ;D '''James: '''Do następnego razu w... '''James i Judy: Totalnej Porażce: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Pocałowali się. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu